The Miscellaneous Days of Kingdom Hearts
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts gang has started a new school year. Who knows what random events may occur each day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ven come on! Sora and Vanitas are waiting!" Roxas yelled up the stairs, "We're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled back and thumped down the stairs.

Ventus quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door to join with his twin Roxas, and Sora and Vanitas who were twins too.

"As expected of Ventus, getting up late on the first day of we enter high school," Vanitas smirked.

"Shut up." Roxas tossed Ven a slice of toast, "It was a nice Spring break. Here, eat this. We have to leave."

A short while later Sora said "We're finally Kingdom Hearts High School. It's going to be so much fun. These new uniforms are rather nice aren't they?"

"You know you aren't wearing it properly. Roll down your sleeves Sora," Roxas sighed.

"Aww, but I look so cute like this. Don't you agree Van, Ven?" Sora grinned.

They all sighed and then laughed.

"So what are you guys looking forward to this year?" Ven asked the others, "I don't know about it myself,"

"Oh that's easy, beating Ven in everything and getting to sleep more," Vanitas replied, "They never let me sleep properly in Junior High,"

Ven glared at him and snapped "You can't beat me in everything!"

Vanitas was getting amused by Ven getting angry "Oh really now?"

"Save your lover's quarrel for another time," Roxas lightly scolded them and stopped listening to them when Ven started to object.

"I'm looking forward to being with our friends again this year. We can do whole bunch of ridiculous and fun stuff like always," Sora said while fiddling with the crown pendant that hung around his neck. "What about you Roxas?"

"Well, I'm glad that our school is an escalator school and the high school and junior high share the clubs with each other then I'll be in the same club as before," Roxas replied.

"Ah that's right, even though you were in this club since grade seven, you never told us about it, what do you do in that club of yours?" Sora asked as they passed through the main gate of the school.

Ventus and Vanitas quieted down since they were also curious.

"Um…uh…" Roxas became a little flustered, "We…um…"

"ROXY!" someone yelled from behind them.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief "Hey Axel,"

"Guess what! We're in the same class this year again!"

"You didn't give me anytime to guess. Okay, who else is in our class Axel?" Axel was silent after Roxas asked. "You didn't check?"

"Ehe sorry, why don't we all go together right now?" He led us to where the class lists were. "We're in class 1-3. Got it memorized?"

"Let's see Riku, Namine, Xion, Zexion, Saix and Demyx are in our class," Roxas stated he glanced at the class 1-4 list. "Sora, Van, Ven, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are all in class 1-4. Well, at least we're in the class that gets combined together for certain activities,"

"Wow our class has a lot of org― club members," Axel remarked.

"Aw, you guys and Riku aren't in our class this year," Sora pouted. "Oh well, we'll just have to sneak in during breaks then,"

"Just make sure you don't get in trouble cause we sure won't console you," Vanitas said, "We should go to the opening ceremony now,"

"Roxas, Axel, everyone," a voice called. It was Xion waving to our group of five. "We were waiting for you guys over there," she gestured to where Demyx, Riku and Kairi were standing. "Let's go to the auditorium so we get seats,"

They all sat down as they watched the opening ceremony. Principal Eraqus and Vice-Principal Xehanort gave short speeches.

A soft buzzing noise was heard on Ventus's right. Vanitas was fast asleep as the student council started to walk up to the podium to make their speeches.

"Oi, wake up," Ven whispered while hitting the side of Vanitas's leg, "Wake up you buffoon,"

At that moment Van grabbed hold of Ven's wrist and wrenched it back so hard that Ven opened his mouth in a cry of inaudible agony. Then Van woke and looked around a little confused for a few seconds before closing his eyes again.

"Haha. You know you can't do anything when he's like that," Sora whispered to Ven who was clutching his wrist.

Eventually the ceremony ended and the students could go to their class.

Axel whacked Vanitas with a hardback book that he took from Roxas when the people were leaving the auditorium. Vantias jumped up with a start, awakened from his sleep, grabbed Ven and was about to throw him against the wall, but Sora yelled quickly that Axel did it. Vanitas, scowling and emitting a dark aura, began to stomp towards Axel.

"Uh...ah..." Axel looked towards Roxas for help.

Roxas shook his head as if to say "It's your fault, deal with it."

Vanitas was in front of Axel and grabbed his collar, lifting him up into the air. Ven covered Roxas and Sora's eyes with his hand and stated grinning, "Children shouldn't see this." After a pause he said, "We should get to class, almost everyone is gone," The rest of them walked away from the auditorium, the screams of Axel being heard through the doors.

A few minutes after Roxas and the rest took their seat in Class 1-3, Axel appeared, shaking with his hair in a mess and his uniform out of order. He took the seat next to Roxas and told him, "I guess... I shouldn't do that _ever_ again," he shuddered.

Roxas laughed, "You should have known that before."

The homeroom teacher for Class 1-3 was Mr. Lexeaus, the English teacher. He walked in a looked around the room, counting the people. He passed out a paper to everyone, the health forms and the like before monotonously saying, "... class dismissed,"

Meanwhile in Class 1-4, Vanitas stalked in with a smile on his face. Ven and Sora looked up scared and worried.

Taking the seat behind Ven, Vanitas sighed happily "Ah, it's been awhile since I last did that to someone; I believe the last time was to you Ven." He reclined back and put his feet up on the back of Ven's chair.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Soon enough, Vexen, the science teacher and the homeroom teacher of Class 1-4 walked in.

"Okay guys, I don't care about who you are, but you must all pay attention in my class. We'll skip introductions because that takes time out for experiments and the wonders of science." He shuffles through some papers and passed the forms to the students. "Apparently I'm supposed to let you out now. None of you are allowed to be late, or else I'll have to put you through one of my experiments. Class dismissed."

* * *

**Well how's that for a start?**

**This is my first fanfiction so feel free to give reviews to make the story better or on what you may want to see later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The students filed out of their homeroom and went out of the building. Friends called to each other and many started leaving. The front gates were busy and crowded.

On the way out of class Kairi called out, "Sora!"

Sora turned "Yeah Kairi?"

"I have a favor; there's something you have to help me with," Sora cocked his head encouraging Kairi to go on. "Sora, don't you think Riku's hair is too long. It's the start of a new year and he hasn't cut it, I mean you can barely see his eyes through his bangs."

"Heh, I see where this is going. So what do you want me to do?" Sora grinned.

"Let's trap him at the park. you go to a higher place, like that that boulder near the center of the park. I'll make Riku stand very close to the boulder while distracting and when I tell you to...JUMP ON HIM! PIN HIM DOWN SO HE CAN'T MOVE!" Kairi panted before regaining her composure.

"Yay! Let's do that, but...we were all planning on going out for sea-salt ice cream today," Sora said looking down.

"We can do this before and go get ice cream with everyone later, after all, it's only about 2:00. Go tell the others and once you're done, go to your hiding spot behind the boulder, but don't climb the boulder until we arrive"

"Well...okay! I'll tell everyone to go do something first and then we'll all meet under the station tower at 2:20. Let's keep it a surprise for everyone about Riku's hair," Sora ran off to tell Van, Ven, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Zexion while Kairi checked her bag for scissors before going and finding Riku.

Riku was easily found due to his shiny silvery-white hair. Kairi ran up to him and said "Riku, I want to show you something at the park."

"Aren't we all going out for ice cream now?" He looked confused though it was difficult to tell through his long bangs.

"We're actually going to meet up at 2:20 under the station tower. Come on, let's not waste any time and hurry," Kairi started to walk out of school grounds.

"Alright," he agreed and followed her on the four minute walk to he park.

* * *

Sora had run quickly to inform his friends of the new change in their plans. Luckily it wasn't that hard to find them since they were all waiting near the front gates.

Panting he grinned before opening his mouth, "Kairi, Riku, and I have something to do right now so let's all meet under the station tower at 2:20, okay?"

"Uh, Sora? What's this about?" Roxas asked.

"It's a surprise!" Sora yelled before running out the gates to get to the park quickly.

"Okay, we have about 15 minutes to spend, so why don't we explore the school!" Axel suggested.

"Alright fine," Vanitas mumbled and they all went back into the school to explore the rooms.

* * *

Sora had reached the park gasping for a bit of air. He loved running mainly because he was so energetic. Quickly he made his way to the boulder in the park center and waited behind it.

After a few minutes he heard the voice of Kairi telling Riku to hurry up. Sora couldn't see them but he began his short ascent, moving slowly so Riku wouldn't hear him.

On the other side of the boulder Kairi was talking to Riku, "Riku stand here," motioning to a spot slightly in front of the went to stand there. "And look there," she pointed in a direction away from the direction from which Sora would jump Riku.

Riku looked towards the direction that Kairi pointed, "So...what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Oh just wait...NOW!"

Sora jumped on to Riku's back from the top of the boulder. Riku fell face down from the impact, Sora sitting down on his back pinning down Riku's arms. Riku lifted his face and sputtered out sand to look at Kairi "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"Now, now Riku this won't hurt a bit," Kairi pulled out the pair of scissors from her bag and bent down so that she was closer to Riku. She brought the scissors closer and closer to his face.

"NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Riku yelled, "SORA GET OFF ME!"

"Nope, this is for your own good Riku," Sora laughed.

"Oh God, no," Riku closed his eyes tight ready for the pain to come, but none came. Instead he heard a small _snip _sound. _What? _He was confused, but didn't dare open his eyes in case the scissor blades were in front of his face again.

Sora patted Riku's back "Good boy Riku, we're almost done,"

Riku felt something soft fall past his ears. _Something soft? _He came to a realization that they were just cutting his hair and he relaxed, but then he realized that they were cutting his hair, which he did want anyone to do. Just as Riku was about to use all his strength to get Sora off his back Kairi stated "It's done."

Sora got off Riku's back, relieving him of the weight. Riku flipped over gasping—it was hard to breathe with Sora on him. "Now, that wasn't so bad. I hope I wasn't too heavy Riku," Sora grinned looking down at Riku who still lay on the ground.

"You...definitely...got heavier," Riku said between gasps. "Why..did you guys...do this anyway. Actually, give me a mirror."

Kairi held out a compact mirror and Riku reached up to take it. He opened it and looked at his reflection. He sat up suddenly, almost screaming in shock. His hair that once went several inches past his shoulders were now was now cut short, not even going past his face. His bangs were cut shorter so that it was above his eyes. He didn't mind the bangs, but his beautiful long hair lay on the earth. He collected the silver strands and put them into his bag before standing up.

"Riku?" Kairi and Sora looked worriedly at him. They thought that maybe they went to far. "Riku, we're sor—"

All of a sudden Riku burst out laughing and ruffled both their heads. Sora and Kairi began to smile as well before joining in with his laughter.

The laughing slowly died out as Riku began to speak. "It's alright, I mean, my parents were asking me to get a haircut anyway, but—" Riku's eyes turned serious, "Don't _ever, ever _do this kind of thing again, okay?" Riku added a little smile to the end of the sentence. "Now, let's go to the station tower, it should be almost 2:20."

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked on the brick road that led to the station tower. When they arrived Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Zexion were already there. They had collapsed in front of the tower, breathing hard, sweating, their clothes and hair in disarray.

Vanitas lifted his head and looked a the group of three. He laid his eyes on Riku's head. "What the hell happened to you?"

Riku glared a little a him, "I should say about you, no, all of you. What happened to you guys? It's like you saw a ghost."

Everyone sat up all at once. "No...we saw something worse..." Xion shivered, not continuing.

"Whatever, ice cream's on me," Riku walked to the where the man with the ice cream cart usually is near the station.

"I'll come too!" Sora raised his hand high and followed Riku with a series of hops. He turned back towards the others and said "Pick yourselves up and go up on the ledge, Riku and I will be back with the ice cream," then rejoined Riku.

Slowly the collapsed people came to their feet a little wobbly. Roxas almost tripped, but Axel and Xion caught him. "You okay?" they asked.

"After what just happened..." Roxas shuddered and began walking into the station so that they can get up to the ledge high on the tower.

Kairi fell into step with Xion going up. "So, what did happen when Sora, Riku, and I weren't there?"

Xion looked at her with fear and disturbance in her eyes, "You honestly don't want to know,"

Kairi was still confused as they all walked down to the end of the ledge and sat down. Pretty soon the steps of Sora and Riku were heard.

"Ice cream's here!" Sora yelled as they appeared with their hands full of the ice cream and sat down on the ledge. They passed it down the line.

They all took a bite smiling at the nostalgic salty-sweetness of the ice cream they all love. Sora stood up and yelled at the sky "GOOD LUCK TO A NEW SCHOOL YEAR!"

Everyone laughed and continued eating. They watched the sky and enjoyed the view. They stared and the pedestrians and those going in and out of the train station.

"By the way..." Roxas started, "Riku, you really look like an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's my line."

"It's not my fault that Sora and Kairi did this to me. It was so scary. Kairi pulled out scissors and looked like a demon with a red aura. Then I thought she was going to gouge out my eyeballs and..."

"Hey! I said it wasn't going to hurt," Kairi lightly punched Riku's arm.

"How was I supposed to know that? When that happens in TV shows, someone always gets severely hurt,"

"Okay, okay, I may have said it like that but—"

"Alright!" Axel stood up and stretched, "Time to go home,"

Everyone looked up at him and got up as well. They walked single file to get off the ledge, careful not to fall down. They all reached the bottom and standing in front of the station tower they all said goodbye to one another.

"Come on Zexion!" Xion called to the boy with steely-gray hair who was handing out the boxes of sweets he had gotten everyone as a souvenir over Spring break.

"Yeah," he said and joined Xion, giving her that last box of the sweets before they left going in the same direction since they lived on the same street.

Riku, Kairi, and Axel waved goodbye and went on their own routes back home. Then, since they live two houses apart, the two sets of twins returned home and prepared for school the next day.

* * *

**Ok, chapter 2 is finished. It was a pretty long chapter and I can surprisingly write a lot about cutting hair. **

**You probably won't ever find out what happened to the crew that went exploring inside the school.**

**It was pretty fun writing about cutting Riku's hair. I personally thought Riku's hair was really strange in Dream Drop Distance. I preferred the length it was at in KH2, but he just needed his bangs to be cut. **

**I'm not exactly sure on what to do for a third chapter, but if there are any ideas that you as a reader may have, I will take them into consideration and try to incorporate them in the future.**


End file.
